In recent years, broadcast receiver apparatuses have become capable of receiving various services by connecting to a network. One of the services is IP broadcasting. IP broadcasting is delivery of images and sounds over a dedicated IP network mainly using broadband. IP broadcasting provides a multichannel broadcasting service similar to those in terrestrial broadcasting and satellite broadcasting, a video on demand service, and the like.
Under the present circumstances where the diversity of services and the number of service providers are increasing, content which can be viewed through a broadcast receiver apparatus differs widely depending on how a user signs up with a service provider. However, a user has difficulty in grasping which content can be viewed.
In the case of IP broadcasting, a broadcast receiver apparatus needs to acquire a CDN configuration information file of a CDN (Contents Delivery Network) to which the broadcast receiver apparatus is connected, acquire a PF (platform) configuration information file described in the CDN configuration information file, connect to a multicast address described in the PF configuration information file, and perform a channel search by acquiring all pieces of channel information in a PF from an SI (Service Information)-dedicated stream when the broadcast receiver apparatus is activated for the first time.
Patent Document 1 discloses an update information generating device. If an encryption key used for encryption processing when a service is used last time is older than a current encryption key, the update information generating device performs encryption processing by using both the current encryption key and the old encryption key to generate two pieces of service use identification information and transmits the two generated pieces of service use identification information to a service providing server to instruct the service providing server to overwrite the older piece of service use identification information with the newer piece of service use identification information. With this operation, the update information generating device can accurately specify a user having an updated ID even when an encryption key is updated during ID generation by encryption processing.
Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-153728 A